Not again, Yaeger!
by kaelynn6277
Summary: (Modern AU) Elizabeth Williams has been trying to forget about Eren and move on after he rudely rejected her in high-school.. But what if they meet again in college? And what if a certain teacher of Eren might also have his eyes on him...? OC x Eren & Levi x Eren Rated M for language and for possible smut in later chapters...
1. A new beginning

College.

The place where everyone gets to start fresh, forget most of the awkward moments that have happened to them in High school and only remember bits and pieces of those embarrassing moments during occasional cringe attacks. It's a form of freedom really. But not if you're Elizabeth Williams. Oh, no. Even after high school her life is a soup of embarrassments and things are only getting more complicated. But let's not waste time with this narrator crap, let's get right into it...

The date was September 1st, 2014. Almost a year after **_the _**incident. At 7am the alarm went off, Elizabeth groaned loudly and winced as she opened her eyes only to be nearly blinded by the extreme amount of sunlight pouring in through the window. Now she wasn't only half deaf from her alarm but also half blind.

"You have got to be kidding me.." – She muttered. Great start of the first day in college, no? Already grumpy...and the day has only started.

She quickly turned the alarm off and stumbled out of bed. As Elizabeth passed her mirror she couldn't help but cringe at the sight of herself. Her pyjamas consisted of a T-shirt that was about 3 times larger than her size and some shorts that were way too short to be worn outside anymore. She always wore these two items to bed even though she didn't exactly found herself attractive in them. But who cares right? It's not like anyone will see her like that. Her long, light brown curly locks were creeping in all sorts of directions on her head and her fringe looked like it was styled by some crazy person with way too much hair gel. Her hazel brown eyes stared at herself in disbelief.  
"Do I always look this bad in the morning..?"She sighed - It didn't take her much time to attack her head with a straightener as a poor attempt to tame her hair.

In about 30 minutes she stood in front of the mirror again, now dressed in some light blue jeans along with a beige oversized jumper and her hair now hung in a high pony-tail, which allowed her fringe and some loose strands to lightly frame her face. Her makeup consisted of some eyeliner and mascara, much more than the average nothing she had on her face normally. She never really cared that much for makeup, what was the point of caking stuff on your face? But today was going to be different. She will completely forget about **_the _**incident, move on, find some new friends maybe even a boyfriend and finally lead a badass college life like she always dreamed. Though, it was a little hard to have a badass life when she was awkward around everything and everyone new and when she turned tomato red just by asking a boy what the time was...

By 8.30am, Elizabeth was making her way through the college building surrounded by people she has never seen before, but for some reason instead of feeling anxious, she felt giddy and excited to finally start over without anyone from high school there to embarrass her again. She softly smiled to herself as she hugged her books closer to her body but her thoughts were soon interrupted when she collided with another student.

"Sheesh watch where you're going, you nearly knocked me out!" –Came the words from the stranger.

_'Dude, calm down I only bumped into you' _Elizabeth thought but dared not to say it out loud. "Damn, sorry I guess I was a bit too lost in my thoughts" She admitted instead, as she gave the guy a light smile which instantly caused him to blush.  
"Y-yeah, whatever just be more careful next time. The name's Jean, nice to meet you-?"  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Williams"  
"-Elizabeth. I'll just call you Liz, m'kay?" –His brown eyes showed sincerity and he did seem like a nice person to be around, you know, minus the occasional douchey attitude he seemed to have been blessed with.  
"So Jean, I don't know about you but I'm a complete loner at the moment so I'll just stick with you if you don't mind."  
"Well actually, I'm in my second year so I'm not exactly alone but don't worry, feel free to hang out with me and the guys." He smiled. "Come on, I'll get you to your first lesson, pass me your timetable?"  
Elizabeth quickly handed him the sheet of paper and their hands brushed in the process which caused Jean to blush...again..  
"U-um..Okay, let's see your lessons, s-shall we?" He muttered nervously.  
'_Jeez this guy cannot handle girls. But it's kinda cute I guess' _thought Liz...Elizabeth...whatever.  
"Biology with Miss Zoe, okay you'll be fine with her she's pretty fun" He said as he carried on reading the piece of paper."English with Mr Smith, fine. Psychology with Mr Rivaille, fine- wait what?! Oh no, dear lord you won't survive him! You better start writing your will because you won't get out alive..." It all sounded way too dramatic. Maybe this Mr Rivaille was worse than she thought...  
"Come on, he can't be that bad" Liz began her sentence as she glanced around the hall. "I mean, it's not like-"

She mid-sentence the moment she laid eyes on the boy standing a little further behind Jean. He was quite tall, and freakishly familiar. The boy looked at her, his bright green eyes locked with her hazel ones and the memories came rushing back.

_She stood uncomfortably in the class, just her and him. Part of her wanted to escape but part of her also wanted to stay there in the hopes of finally being able to confess her feelings.  
"L-Look, Eren..." she began, her voice shaking slightly. "I don't know why you called me here but um..." Awkward pause..  
** 'Crap, think of something, quickly!'** She thought.  
"Uh.."  
**'He's looking at you like you're an idiot...well you are an idiot but that's not the point! Say something for fuck's sake!'  
**"Erm...There's this movie I wanted to see really bad and I thought maybe you wanted to come watch it...with me?"  
'**Okay, nice save. You're still an idiot though...'  
**Eren stood there for a while, not saying anything.  
**'Bad sign...' **She thought again.** 'I'm done, he's probably trying to hold back from laughing at me, just shoot me in the face someone this is too embarrassing...'**_

_After about a minute of uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke.  
"Uh-yeah... I'm sorry but the reason we're here is because I wanted to ask you, do you have feelings for me or something? Cause I've been thinking about this for a while and if you do feel something then you should really say so." **Crap. Nonononono, this can't be happening. Why would you ask that?! Think Elizabeth, think. You can't let him know...not like this...**  
"Haha, nooo what makes you say that, Eren?"  
"Oh thank god, I was worried for a second." He sighed rather loudly. Elizabeth's heart sank. This couldn't be happening. "Thank god I was afraid I might have to reject you. Heh, good thing that's cleared up."  
**'Yeah it's cleared up alright you douche, you have no idea, do you..?' **Elizabeth felt her inner voice getting more and more angry and sassier than usual so she decided it was time to leave before she broke out, embarrassing her even more.  
"Yeah, great. Well, I guess I'll see you around Eren?"  
"Uh...sure" He replied. "Oh, and about the movie offer-" he began. Liz instantly hoped for the best. Maybe he did feel something after all! "Sorry but I can't really be bothered to go anywhere so um...yeah, see you around".  
**'Seriously, what did you expect, Liz?'**  
With that, he was out of the classroom and out of Elizabeth's life as long as she managed to avoid him until college. Or so she thought..._

As Elizabeth got out of the trance-like state she was in while she was remembering the cringe worthy past, she didn't realize she was staring straight at Eren and ignoring Jean completely. She quickly fixed her eyes on the floor, in the hopes of Eren not actually recognising her.

"Yeah, Rivaille is a complete ass without ANY emotions! Seriously, I feel sorry for- uh...Liz?" he have her a confused look. "You okay? Snap out of it!" He waved a hand in front of her face which got her attention again.  
"Ah, Jean, hey how about we walk around a little. Maybe you could help me memorise where the classrooms are and all that.." She was panicking. She was sooo panicking. She had to get out of there before Eren could realise who she was and she didn't have any time to waste.  
"Yeah, sure Liz" Jean smiled.  
_'Wow, this guy is more oblivious to people's state of mind than Eren and that says something...but seriously stop thinking about Eren and those... big green eyes that just stare right into your soul and...Shut up.'_  
Jean began walking down the hall but just as Elizabeth spun around to follow him she heard someone call out her name in a familiar voice.

"Elizabeth is that you? It's me, Eren!"  
_'Well fuck...'  
_

**_Soooo this was it, the first part of the first fanfiction I've ever written.  
Wow I hope I won't be boo'd into oblivion due to sucky-ness or something :)  
Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, please if you have time then feedback is always appreciated!_**

**_Until next time..._**


	2. Surprise

"Elizabeth is that you? It's me, Eren!"  
_'Well fuck...'_

She wasn't sure if she can actually look at him without cringing at all that happened before. But he didn't even seem to remember the awkwardness of the past; instead he was happy to see Liz. She braced herself and turned to face him. She was met with the same piercing green eyes that she remembered but overall he seemed somewhat different. His dark brown hair was definitely wilder than it was before but it made him all the more attractive. His face seemed somewhat more mature as well but she would've been a fool to think he grew up completely. He still was the same Eren she fell head over heels for, and it seems like it'll be hard to conceal her resurfacing feelings for him again.

_'Dear god he's hot...'_  
"Haha, I'm glad you missed me too, Liz."  
_'Crap did I actually say that out loud?!'  
_"Liz you're still talking out loud."  
"Uhh..." _'Damnit, don't be such an egg, say something normal' "_Hey...Eren." _'That's it, you're fucked...'_

"Hey there" He smiled. _'He freaking smiled at you, even though you're acting like an idiot...wow. Smile back, doofus!'  
_"So, you're in your first year too, no?" She nodded softly. "Oh, great I guess we can get lost together then." He laughed. Liz just nodded again, too surprised to speak. "It's easy to get lost, too many corridors, you know? Now, let's see your timetable..." She was actually having a real life conversation with Eren Jaeger. Well, he was doing the conversing and she was just staring at him in disbelief that he even looked at her.

"Hey, we both have Mr Rivaille for Psychology, I hear that he's a real pain but at least we won't be alone. Oh, and Miss Zoe for Biology. Now she, I can deal with, she's pretty interesting, though she does have that freaky smile on when you ask her about that one TV show she really likes. Something about titans..." He trailed off, still oblivious to the fact that Liz was practically just staring at him while looking like she's trying to impersonate a tomato._  
'Okay, say something. You can do this, just don't be weird. Please don't be weird.'  
_"So how have you been? I haven't seen you for a couple months now."  
_'Not bad...'  
_With still another 15 minutes or so until their first lesson they ended up in quite the conversation. As anxious as Liz was at the beginning, by the end she let herself relax and just be herself. She didn't realize she was capable of holding such a normal conversation but she was proud of herself. As the time neared to their first lesson which was Biology, Liz proposed the idea of walking to class together which, to her surprise, Eren accepted with a grin and they began slowly shuffling to the classroom.

_"_Maybe this day won't be so bad after all..." She muttered quietly as she smiled back at the boy walking next to her.

"EREEEEEEEN" The echo of two voices sounded from behind them. Armin and Mikasa.

_'Jinxed it, idiot.' _This sassy, inner Elizabeth was really starting to irritate her_. 'Now all we need is Jean to notice that you're gone.'  
_  
"LIZ" Sounded another voice, this time from somewhere in front of them.

Almost exactly at the same time appeared Jean as well as Mikasa dragging Armin along with her. The moment she was Liz alongside Eren she shot her a look but then she simply ignored her. Being ignored was definitely better than ending up dead though.

Mikasa was one of the few people Eren was really close to, along with Armin. It seemed obvious to everyone that Mikasa, much like Liz, has fallen for Eren. (But of course Mr Oblivious here wouldnt've figured out her feelings if it was all screamed at him through a damned megaphone...) It was hard to imagine that Eren didn't share her feelings, she was practically perfect. Her skin looked porcelain perfect, almost like a doll and her Japanese heritage gifted her with beautiful shiny and straight black hair and indigo eyes that Liz envied.  
Mikasa was slightly older than the others, being in her second year much like Jean however this didn't really seem to bother her while trying to get close to Eren. What did bother her though were Jean's constant attempts to break the ice and take over her heart. Fat chance... She wasn't exactly the stone cold bitch she seemed at first, she was just a tad overprotective and affectionate towards Eren and she just kind of...forgot about everyone else.

Armin on the other hand was different. He seemed really vulnerable with his big bright blue eyes as he looked up at people with a puppy face. He couldn't really help it; he was just really short so he kinda had to look up at people. With the combination on his huge eyes and light blonde hair he really looked more like a child than a 16 year old though.  
When he saw Liz he quickly greeted her with a small smile. He wasn't as quiet as Mikasa nor as loud as Eren making him the perfect mid-point to balance out the trio.

Jean...  
Well, he was just a whole another thing. He was dead set on acquiring Mikasa which sparked rivalry between him and Eren. (Even though Eren didn't seem to notice the hostility from Jean came because of Mikasa, he just didn't like him really.) While he was really after Mikasa, he was still shamelessly flirting with everyone including Liz but he never seemed to 'charm' anyone.  
When you looked at Jean he didn't seem like a bad guy really. His eyes were a warm shade of brown which actually helped him look a lot softer. He was just a bit too desperate.

"Jaeger what the frick do you think you're doing with Liz?" _'Here we go...'_  
"Uhm... excuse you, you're kind of interrupting my conversation here?" Was he really getting offended over Jean interrupting? Maybe it's not so bad after all. Elizabeth smiled to herself again which just earned her another look from Mikasa.

"Eren we really have to go and...get Armin to his class" Mikasa pointed at the poor blonde who was shocked at the sudden attention he got from the other 4 students as they looked at him.  
"Right yeah you do that and I get Liz to _her_ class." Butted in Jean, staring right into Mikasa's eyes while giving her a smirk. She didn't seem to care and she turned around to walk away.

_'Well that must've been a bitchslap to his ego...'_

Before Elizabeth or Eren could protest they were both dragged away but not before Eren could slide a small note into Liz's palm. He smiled at her before he spun around to listen to Armin complaining about Mikasa's sudden idea to use him to drag Eren away.

Liz decided to turn to face Jean who was already going on about how annoying his rival was and how he didn't deserve Mikasa's attention.  
"N-Not that you're not good enough for me t-to be around..." He quickly added.  
_'Wow he's shameless...' _With that, Liz let out a soft sigh before quickly stuffing the note into her pocket.

The rest of the day went by rather quick, though Liz was disappointed that she didn't see Eren after their encounter in the morning. As she stared out the window of her bus on the way home she mentally prepared herself for tomorrow's first _double _lesson with Mr Rivaille or 'Heichou' as everyone else seemed to mention him as.  
"I doubt I'll survive tomorrow" She sighed as she continued staring out the window and remembering the events of the morning. She gasped as she remembered the note Eren slipped into her palm while being dragged away by Mikasa and quickly fished out the little sheet of paper that she stuffed in her pocket.  
Much to her disappointment it was the paper that her timetable was printed on and was just about to let out yet another sigh when she noticed the writing on the back. She turned the paper around which had a number written on it along with the following;  
_'We still have a lot of catching up to do, call me later? xo'_

'Well life has just took an interesting turn...'

She thought before pressing her face on the bus' cold window to cool down her now burning cheeks.

**Ooooh second chapter. I'm actually really enjoying writing this so I hope someone will enjoy reading it :)  
Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it, feedback is appreciated!  
**


	3. Surprise - Eren's POV

**Hey hey, so I decided to write this chapter in Eren's POV figuring that it would be a good idea to give y'all an insight on how he feels about the other characters (mostly on Liz though I guess) and his thoughts on the lil' rejection scene and yeah, enjoy :)**

**(Oh and uh...I noticed a couple of spelling mistakes in the last 2 chapters I apologize for that, I'll be sure to re-check my writing properly from now on.) Anyways on with the story!**

****

Eren was always a stubborn and hot-headed person, or at least that's what most people told him. Except Mikasa, she never seemed to mind or be irritated by his flaws at all which was flattering to some extent but it made him feel awkward at the same time. Mikasa was nice and all, but he was still mentally beating himself up over that one time he completely messed up his blooming relationship with the girl who seemed to understand him the most, so he couldn't really react to her kindness most of the time. The name of the one he really cared about was practically burned in his mind. Elizabeth. She was the reason why didn't want high school to end at all. But it was almost as if someone threw a clock out the window because time began to fly so fast before he got his thoughts together he barely had 2 months to tell Liz how he felt. So what did he do? Accidentally reject her...

_"I mean, come ON Eren, how do you even reject someone by ACCIDENT?!" _Armin's irritated voice still rang clear in his mind as if it all happened yesterday. He could remember the whole damned day as if it didn't happen months ago.

_He finally got his balls out of his purse and asked Elizabeth to meet him in one of the classrooms that weren't used during break.  
**'It's** **time to tell her how you feel Eren, don't mess this up dude I know you can do it!' **He thought, trying to fill himself with a bit of confidence._

The moment break started he hurried to the classroom he told her about and waited anxiously for Elizabeth to appear. He must've been sitting in there for at least 10 minutes so he felt like he could deal with the beauty that might walk through the door anytime soon but the moment Liz appeared in the doorway, her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink and looking slightly flustered, probably from running, his breath got caught in his throat. All he was capable of was staring at her in awe as she tried to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling heavily in the process. ' .Beautiful.' He thought before he realised that neither of them spoke yet.  
**'Hey dumbass, say something or you'll freak her out with your staring...'  
**"Eren, hey..." She spoke first. She sounded so fragile, so precious. "I'm sorry I know I'm late I just got held up in class and..." She looked down, her cheeks still flushed but now from embarrassment.  
"I...Hey." He finally managed. "Look I don't want to waste your time so I'll be quick, okay?" His confidence began to grow again and he was finally able to breathe properly now.  
But still, the next couple of minutes were a complete blurr as both him and Elizabeth just talked about the most random and irrelevant things, trying to avoid the topic they both wanted to talk about oh so badly, stalling the disappointment that may come from a rejected confession. What pulled him back to the original topic was when Elizabeth asked him if he'd go out and see a movie with her. 

_She asked him on a date. _

_It was so convenient, he couldn't screw this up! Right...?  
Shock set in inside him as he had no idea how to deal with it all. The room clouded with anxiety coming from both teenagers as Eren fought an internal battle about what he could possibly say. Of course the small voice in his head which was probably his confident side found it all easy and hard to mess up but Eren himself didn't view it that way at all. In all honesty, if that little voice had a body to go with, it would've been jumping up and down and flailing his arms all around to finally get Eren to reply and as the confused boy hurried to give an answer to the girl in front of him, he managed to fuck it all up, despite his feelings towards Liz. The voice would have been face-palming so hard if, you know, he had arms..._

The next thing Eren could remember clearly was how terrible he felt when he saw Elizabeth's hurt expression.  
"I'm sorry, but... do you have feelings for me or something?" He simply asked. He witnessed her face twist from a shy smile into an anxious frown as the words rolled off his tongue. Did he really just say that? He sounded like such a condescending ass.  
She quickly gathered herself again and hid behind a fake smile.  
"Haha, nooo what makes you say that, Eren?" Before his mind could catch up with his mouth he already replied. Even while dying inside she looked so damn gorgeous. How on earth did she manage to send his head spinning every single time he laid eyes on her? Guilt was practically eating Eren up as he carried on.  
"Oh thank god, I was worried for a second."  
**'What do you mean you were worried for a second?! You've been wanting to ask her out for a year you dumbfuck!'** He already knew he'd be beating himself up over this moment for the rest of the year, scratch that, decade, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to finish this up with as little damage as possible and leave, though not like it mattered anymore, he already hurt Elizabeth. But instead of saving what he could, he carried on as if his mouth wasn't connected to his, apparently nonexistent brain.  
"Thank god, I was afraid I might have to reject you. Heh, good thing that's cleared up, huh?"  
**'Are you really trying to save your ego, douchebag?'  
**After that comment he felt like he couldn't talk to her ever again so he quickly made up the shittiest excuse to leave and practically ran out the classroom.  
**'Good God, are you a masochist or something? Do you just enjoy hurting yourself like this? Cause if you do you should really do that in private and avoid hurting the girl you practically love!' **Well, the voice did have a point. Sometimes he really couldn't tell whether that voice was what he was thinking but didn't dare to say out loud or was he just going mental? But in that moment he couldn't care less if he really was slowly turning crazy because he just managed to hurt the person he probably cared for the most...  
Little did he know fate would give him a second chance a few months down the line to fix it all.

At first he couldn't actually believe his own eyes. But he'd recognise those deep hazel eyes anywhere. It was definitely her. She did look slightly different, more alive than he did in high school; the blackness that tainted her skin under her eyes which came from a lack of sleep disappeared, and her skin was practically glowing which made her look even more alluring than before.

The one thing that always troubled him about her almost perfect face was the one thing that was still present as if it was something Elizabeth simply could shake; the sad, puppy-like face she wore when something was bothering her. He'd give anything to be the person that would free her from all the worries in the world but he just had to blow it didn't he...? He realized that while he thought about all of this his eyes were still locked with hers and it looked a lot like he was creepily staring at her. Almost at the same that he pulled himself back to reality Elizabeth did too and she quickly looked down at the floor before she turned around to walk off with a person he couldn't quite recognise in that moment.

He couldn't just let her go like that though, he knew that fate was giving him a second chance to fix the mess he created months ago and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity. He hurriedly made his way to her and with a light tap on her shoulder he called her out;  
"Elizabeth is that you? It's me, Eren?" He prayed that she wouldn't walk off without sparing him a second glance but much to his luck she hesitantly turned around to face him, big hazel eyes staring into his green ones. That one look was enough to make him feel dizzy and have butterflies gather in the pit of his stomach.

_"Dear god he's hot..." He heard her mutter. Whoa there, did she actually just say that...? He quickly scraped his jaw off the floor and cleared his throat to try and sound as normal as possible._  
"Haha, I'm glad you missed me too, Liz."  
_"Crap did I actually say that out loud?!" Came her reply. She looked a little distressed and he couldn't help but laugh a little at her cuteness.  
_"Liz you're still talking out loud." He said, a little surprised as to how soft his voice sounded compared to the way he normally sounded.

As he began a light conversation he could see the surprise on her face which encouraged him to carry on. He would convince her that he didn't mean all that he said before and show that he does care about her even if it killed him.  
It didn't seem to take long for her to adjust to the mood and carry on the conversation. It felt nice just chatting away with her but much to his regret the time for them to get into lesson was arriving. He couldn't help but feel a little too excited again as she proposed for them to walk to class together and her smile reminded him why he fell for her again. It was amazing to see that smile again, and this time it was finally directed at him.

But of course life isn't perfect and soon Mikasa, Armin and that stupid horse-faced Jean caught up to them. Before they were both dragged away and before he could get into a fight with Jean, he quickly scribbled a brief sentence along with his number onto the back of Elizabeth's timetable that he was still holding and discreetly pushed the sheet into her palm. Now all he had to do was wait and hope for the best...

Later that day he was sitting on his bed in deep thinking as he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his mobile ringing. As he checked the caller ID his heart skipped a beat from the sight of the unknown number. Could it be...?  
He raised the device up to his ear and excitement filled him as a soft voice spoke;  
"Hey, um...this is Elizabeth..." __


	4. Invitation

"Alright, listen up brats!"  
Mr Levi Rivaille. The one teacher everyone in the whole school feared, which was pretty ironic considering that the terrifying personality was all carried in the body of the shortest 30-something year old Elizabeth has ever seen. Mr Rivaille was barely 160cm but the nonchalant expression that sat on his face was enough to intimidate almost anybody. Despite his attitude, girls all over the school swooned over him which probably had something to do with the fact that he barely looked like he was in his early 20's, never mind mid 30's. Elizabeth too, had to admit that he really wasn't bad looking for his age.

"All of you who sit in front of me now have somehow got decent enough results to end up in the higher classes." He began "This doesn't mean that you may relax, in fact, the hard work starts now. Now, I don't care how fancy your background may be or how important you might think you are, if you dare to cause a disruption of any kind in my classroom I won't hesitate to take you on a trip to hell...I mean it. Got it, brats? Good." He looked like he finished his little introductory speech but before he turned around to wipe the board he quickly added;  
"I almost left out the most important thing that you shall remember at all times unless you wish to end up in an early grave..."  
"Well that's not creepy at all..." Liz heard Jean mumble to a freckled boy with raven hear whom she didn't know. The boy gently shook his head and gave Jean a soft smile before turning his attention back to Rivaille.  
"If I find dirt of any kind in my classroom and I manage to locate the source of it..." He didn't finish the sentence instead he glared at the pupils sitting in front of him, sending violent shivers down their spines.  
"Well I'm looking forward to his lessons (!)" Jean commented again, a little too loud this time.  
"Ah, Mr Kirstein, if you had anything to tell us then you should have mentioned it before. Now, how about you come up here and share your oh, so secret thoughts with the class, hm?" An evil smirk spread on Levi's lips as he noticed the colour draining from Jean's face so now he matched the colour of the white board behind him.  
"I-I...n-no Mr Rivaille, I'm really s-sorry Mr Rivaille it won't happen again I-"Before he could finish the bell rang and Levi gestured the class to pack up and leave. He studied the face of Jean quietly just so he could enjoy his terrified expression a little more. There was something about the way his soft grey eyes fixated on people. He waited just a little too long before he spoke again.  
"Don't let me catch you talking during my lesson again Kirstein. Now scoot." Jean didn't even notice the breath he held in while waiting for Levi's response and he only dared to breathe out again once he was in a safe distance from the classroom that held that demon they called a 'teacher'.

"Saved by the bell huh, horse-face?" Jean spun around to find Eren grinning at him.  
"Shut up, Jaeger. Was your mom drunk when she named you or something?" He then imitated a drunken hiccup.  
"At least people know how to pronounce my name I mean sheesh, how do you even say 'Jean'? Sounds like I'm talking to a piece of denim fabric or something...Well, the IQ matches at least" The normally quiet Armin who stood beside Eren couldn't help but giggle quietly which earned him a glare from Jean.  
"Find something funny, blondie?" He spat the words threateningly which silenced Armin immediately.

Eren moved forward to protect his blonde friend to which Jean responded similarly. In a matter of seconds the two boys were eyeing each other aggressively, their faces merely inches away from each other. Levi has been silently watching them from the doorway of his classroom, contemplating whether to interfere or not but before he could make up his mind a couple ran down the corridor while giggling loudly. Before Jean could react, a girl with dark brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail grabbed his head while her comrade, a boy with a buzz cut grabbed Eren's and they swiftly pushed both boys forward until their lips collided.  
An awkward silence followed as all the people present attempted to understand the situation that was happening. Moments later Jean and Eren both pulled away, violently wiping their lips and making disgusted noises all while the brunette girl and her partner in crime fell on the floor and broke out in a fit of giggles.

Jean was the first to react as he screamed at the two who were now trying to escape by running along.  
"SASHA! CONNIE! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL END BOTH OF YOU"  
His rage fit was ended when Levi cleared his throat to get the group's attention.  
"Public displays of affection really shouldn't be happening in school, boys..." He couldn't wipe his sarcastic smirk of his face even if he tried. Though, it's not like he wanted to. It was way too entertaining to watch both Eren's and Jean's face turn tomato red.

"W-whatever...even if I swung that way it's not like I'd ever be interested in Jaeger over there...sir." He huffed out as he stole a couple glances at the freckled, raven haired boy beside him.  
"Uh-huh...whatever you say Kirstein, get to your next lesson all four of you." That annoying smirk was still plastered all over his face which annoyed Jean to infinity. Another silence followed which was broken by Jean.  
"Anyway, let's get going Marco" Jean muttered to the freckled boy.

Marco and Jean as well as Levi were gone by the time Eren slowly wandered back to reality. Armin nervously tugged at his friend's shirt, signalling him that they really should leave. A couple seconds later Eren looked up at Armin, with such a shocked expression plastered on his face that it took all of Armin's strength to suppress a giggle.  
"Hey Eren, you okay?" He finally said as he calmed down a little.  
The brunette stayed still with his eyes now fixated on the floor as if the tiles were the most interesting thing on Earth. Slowly he glanced back at his blonde friend and muttered with a voice barely above a whisper;  
"Was Jean really...my first kiss...?" Had it been anybody else, Eren would've found it all way too hilarious. But of course he had to be the one who got into such an awkward situation. All he could think of was the now wasted effort he spent on keeping his lips off everyone else's while he was waiting for things with Liz to work out. But then again, Liz would've found his situation hysterical which made him feel a little better. At least it gave him a topic to talk to her about, eh?  
As the late bell rang through the now mostly empty corridors, a blonde and a brunette boy sprinted all the way to the science department. By the time they burst through the door of Miss Zoe's classroom, she has already introduced herself and began some crazy experiment involving a poor toad.

~~~5 minutes earlier~~~

"Hey there everyone, I'm Miss Zoe and from now on we shall work together up until the end of next year! Fun, right?" Elizabeth had to admit, Miss Zoe was way too hyper to be taken seriously as a teacher. Like an ADHD chipmunk almost. But there was something about her that made the whole class pay attention when she spoke. Her tied up burgundy brown hair bounced around as she furiously glanced around while talking, trying to look at every single one of her new students, taking the sight of everyone in. Hanji Zoe. She was the exact opposite of Levi, but still, somehow she managed to achieve the same results as him with her teaching without the grim attitude and threats. She and Levi had history. Not exactly the romantic kind though. They were more like siblings than anything else, with Hanji being the hyperactive little sister and Levi being the older brother to keep her in check. They were exact opposites to be honest. Well, students did need a balance of both fun and being scared to death, right? That's why they were such a good pair even if Levi refused to admit it most of the time.

As entertaining as Miss Zoe was, Elizabeth couldn't help but turn her attention to scanning the room in the hopes of spotting Eren, but she hasn't seen him since Mr Rivaille's lesson as him and Jean started bickering again.  
_'I swear to god they're like a married couple they argue so much...'_ She thought. _'That's odd; Jean and Marco are here, so where's Armin and Eren?'_  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted as the two boys flew in the classroom. As much as she wanted to avoid any unnecessary staring she couldn't tear her eyes from Eren; his cheeks were red from running and his hair was a complete mess. At this point she felt like she'd never be able to breathe properly again as butterflies filled her belly from the sight.  
Much like Liz earlier, Eren began surveying the classroom only to lock eyes with her a couple seconds later. His sea-green orbs locked with her chestnut coloured ones as he grinned at her.  
As quickly and stealthily as he could, he made his way over to a table near Elizabeth's and settled down on his chair.  
The lesson went by quickly as Hanji practically jumped around the classroom from excitement as she explained the topic at hand, though Liz seemed to be more occupied with studying Eren's face when he wasn't watching.  
_'You're being creepy; you should really stop staring at him...' _Every once in a while he'd notice her scanning his face and he'd give her a smirk to which she'd react by placing both her hand on either sides of her already hot cheeks and to hide the blush creeping up on her face. She remembered their phone call from the previous night which just caused her face to turn even redder as she completely buried her face in her hands.

**_'Damnit, he won't pick up, will he...?'_**_ She thought after the fourth ring. She didn't even know why she decided to call him, even though it was his idea in the first place. She wasn't even sure what to say once he picked up but she didn't have time to think about it as his voice sounded from the other side;  
"Hello?" He sounded quite calm; little did she know that he could barely contain himself once he saw the unknown number he hoped was Elizabeth's appearing on his screen._

"Hey, um...this is Elizabeth..."  
'**That wasn't very confident now, was it...?  
**The silence that followed was broken by Eren;  
"Look, I know today was really awkward and confusing and hectic so I figured it's better if I ask you through the phone..." He trailed off, sounding like he wasn't sure whether to continue on.  
"Yes...?" She inquired further, curious as to what he has to say.

"Jesus this is the most cliché thing ever, but..." He sighed audibly "Okay, Sasha decided to throw a party, 'first year in college, let's celebrate' and all that crap and I figured...we could, you know, accidentally um...arrive at the same time..."  
**'Well that's an odd way of saying 'Come to Sasha party with me', no?'  
**She giggled softly before answering, making Eren feel a little dizzy.  
"I'd love to accidentally arrive at Sasha's party at the same time as you, Eren" As weird as it sounded, he loved the way his name rolled off her tongue, honestly, she could've read out the instructions on how to put an IKEA chair together and he'd still enjoy every second of it.  
"Ah, great, let's accidentally arrive at 7pm then, shall we?" He put extra emphasis on the 'accidentally' in the hopes of making her laugh again, and he wasn't disappointed as her giggles filled his ears making him a little week in the knees.  
"Well, I should go now but I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
"Definitely." She could almost hear him smiling as he spoke.  
"Goodnight, Eren."  
"Goodnight Liz, sleep tight."  
Even minutes after the call ended she lay there, grinning at her phone.  
**'You look silly, I hope you know that.'**

But looking silly didn't really matter in that moment, as things were finally going well for once.

**A/N  
Slightly longer chapter, whoop whoop!  
I probably should've put some kind of warning about that kiss but hey that would've spoiled it. ;D  
Sorry if you're really not into that stuff though, but don't worry I don't intend to fill this fic with yao.  
Reviews are always appreciated and thank you for reading! xo**


	5. Progress

**First of all, thank you so much for over 300 views :) It might not seem like much compared to the really popular fics but it's still amazing to me. Oh, and a huge thank you to the couple of people who wrote reviews ^^ **

** I didn't make this clear in the beginning but there isn't really much plot to this fic it's just a little starter story I decided to write to get used to the whole fanfiction-writing thing. So yeah I doubt it will be more than 20 chapters and it will probably be packed with fluff and cheesy romantic stuff from this chapter onwards. Just a warning in case you can't handle these sorts of stories :)  
Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Damn that's a huge house..." It was around 9pm when Eren and Liz got out of their taxi in front of Sasha's home.  
"It's not even a house it's practically a mansion!" Eren replied, wide eyed. Liz simply nodded before they began walking up to the porch step.  
The house itself was pretty average, despite its size. The walls were a simply ivory colour which was complimented by the red roof. While the outside of the building looked mostly unharmed, the occasional drunken shouts surfacing through the doors and windows suggesting that the inside of the house must be in pieces by now. It didn't help that the front garden was littered with empty beer and wine bottles and there were even a couple passed out bodies scattered here and there.  
_'These people really do take celebrating seriously, huh...but to be drunk off your ass by 9pm? Wow.' _Liz quickly thought.

As Liz and Eren waited for Sasha or anyone sober enough to let them in, she quickly glanced around again. There weren't many houses around the neighborhood which was probably a good thing judging by the state some people were in. They really didn't need a neighbor to call the police out of frustration. When her attention turned towards Eren, she could feel that something was different about him. There was this confidence that practically radiated through his entire body. It seemed a little unlikely for Eren to look so self-assured but she definitely enjoyed the sight of him like this. When he caught her gaze he smirked before leaning close to her;  
"Stay close to me." He whispered into her neck as she quickly turned her head to hide the redness blossoming on her cheeks. Moments later the door opened to reveal a very drunk Connie. Before he could escort the pair inside he was carried away by the sea of people dancing. Liz gripped Eren's arm tightly as they made their way inside, shutting the door behind them.  
The floor of the living room was covered in red cups and bottles to the point where it was difficult to move freely and the fact that the room was full of people grinding on each other to the music didn't help either.

Suddenly a slightly drunk but mostly hyperactive Sasha popped up;  
"OHMYGOSH GUYS YOU MADE IT IMSOHAPPY YAY" She screamed over the music. The pair barely had time to flash her a smile before she took hold of Elizabeth's wrist and led her into another room.  
"SORRY DUDE I'M STEALING YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR NOW" She yelled back at Eren.  
"Sasha we're not -"He began but Sasha had already disappeared into the kitchen. "-like that..." He muttered.

Eren looked around the room to find the trio of Annie, Berthold and Reiner grouped on the leather sofa. As his gaze moved along he also found Mikasa and Armin sitting in the corner, in the middle of a heated conversation over something. Finally he caught sight of a terribly drunk Jean supported by Marco. His words were slurred and booming as he explained the meaning of life to the freckled boy. Marco caught Eren's gaze and gave him a small smile before he was interrupted by his intoxicated friend who then carried on talking.  
Eren decided to settle on the sofa next to the trio though as he approached them, a loud bang sounded from the kitchen followed by a shriek from Sasha. Before anyone could react, Annie was already up and walking the direction of the noises, muttering something about how problematic this was. When she was gone, Reiner and Berthold focused their attention on Eren and they soon fell into a deep conversation.

Annie was greeted with a complete mess as she walked into the kitchen. Sasha was covered in the content of a few bottles that now lay on the floor in pieces.  
"I-I just wanted to get some more drinks..." she mumbled, a little confused.  
"Dear God, Sasha you're a mess... move your ass upstairs and get changed." Annie instructed her calmly, and surprisingly Sasha obliged. She then turned her attention to Liz who was a little shocked from the sudden bottle explosion.  
"Hey" Annie called out to her. "Liz, was it?" Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Alright, you've never been drunk before, have you?" Another nod. "Well I'm in dire need of a drinking partner" she continued as she pulled out a few bottles and two glasses from the cupboard. "Care to join me?"  
_'Well, what's the worst that could happen?'_ Liz thought before settling down next to her newly found blonde drink buddy.

* * *

As time went by, Mikasa joined the conversation between Eren, Berthold and Reiner which resulted in Armin moving into the kitchen and joining Liz and Annie in their little drinking game.  
Soon enough, Elizabeth began to feel the power of alcohol and she left the kitchen to get some fresh air. Annie just waved her off as she already had Armin's lips attached to hers the moment Liz was out of the room.  
As she stumbled around the house she overheard a drunken Jean making a move on Mikasa with a terribly cheesy pickup line.  
"Sorry, I don't date guys with vaginas..." Came her cold reply before she walked off leaving Marco to try to mend what was left of Jean's dignity. Somewhere nearby Sasha and Connie were somehow even more drunk than they were to begin with and they proceeded to scream 'I love you' at every single person who was sober enough to comprehend what they were saying. In the end they both stretched out on the floor as they continued to mumble and stutter 'I love you' to each other before they completely lost it and passed out in a sea of laughter and giggles.

As Liz came closer to the garden door she noticed a tall brunette girl yelling at a couple drunk teenage boys for being in the way of her and her cute blonde companion, Krista. It was quite the sight, the four guys looked about as terrified as they could get while Ymir practically terrorized them;  
"Get out of here before I decide to cut your balls off and sell them on Ebay."  
"Ymir, I think that's enough" Krista attempted to calm her down, smiling softly at her.  
"You're all lucky that this little angel is here..." she glanced at Krista "Now get out of my face..." She barked at them as the teens stumbled over each other, trying to escape Ymir's wrath.

Liz bit her lip as she tried to suppress her laughter, though a small giggle still managed to escape which just earned her a wide grin from Ymir.

When Elizabeth finally staggered outside, she immediately regretted her choice of drinking with Annie. Her head was pounding and her cheeks felt unbearably hot even though her body began shaking in the cold autumn wind. She headed towards the grassy area near the pool and as she lay down against the cool ground she noticed a figure nearby.

"Eren" She said the name out loud while quickly sitting up, grabbing his attention.  
He slowly walked towards the patch of grass she sat on, then kneeled down.  
"You're a tad drunk, aren't you?" He joked.  
"Shutup..." She mumbled. Her cheeks felt hotter than ever. "Help me get up...please?" Her words came out slow and slurred.  
He grinned at her, obviously finding the situation hilarious but his voice was quiet and soft when he spoke.  
"Come on then, let's get you out of here" He lifted her into his arms bridal style and before she could protest he began walking to the front of the house where a taxi was waiting for them.

* * *

Elizabeth realised she probably passed out for a few minutes when she transitioned from sitting inside the taxi to being hit by waves of cold air as Eren gently supported her while she wobbled alongside him.  
As she finally walked inside the warm apartment she was surprised to find that it wasn't her home.  
"Where...where are we?" She managed.  
"Hm?" He stopped fumbling with his keys and fixed his gaze on her. "Oh, right, we're at my place. I figured it's quicker to get here so you can rest sooner and all. I'll take you home tomorrow, don't worry." He smiled at her, and that was enough to send her drunken head spinning. She felt tried but at the same time she felt like she could still be awake for hours just admiring his grin. She was happy that she could spend time with Eren but she suddenly felt mad, furious even as the events of last year came rushing back to her. It was all so confusing.

"Why?" She said, her voice small and brittle.  
"What's wrong, Liz?" His expression was obviously worried but it didn't matter to her as anger took over, defeating all her other emotions.  
"Why on Earth are you so different now? Why did you suddenly decide that I was worth your time, huh? You clearly didn't care about my feelings when you walked all over me last year! Why now? Am I just some kind of toy you can play with when you're bored, led me on and throw me away once you're content? Is that all I am?!" The words stumbled out before she could take control of what she was saying. By the time she finished her eyes were clouded with tears that were forming.  
Eren stared at her for a while. Shocked, mostly. But he was also mentally kicking himself over and over again for what happened in that classroom back then. For a minute he stood silently, listening to Liz's ragged breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

"I...I'm sorry..." He managed.  
"What?" Came her answer soon after, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"You just stood there, practically offering yourself to me and I panicked. It all came out like I rejected you and I..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say anymore.  
After what seemed like hours he decided to continue.  
"Look...I know I completely fucked things up in high school and now I just want to fix it all. But in order to do that I need to know how you feel about...things. About...me."  
She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out were the shaky breaths she took as the tears that clouded her eyes began making their way down her cheeks.  
"I'm only this emotional because I'm drunk you know..." she muttered jokingly. She moved her hand to wipe away her tears only to have her wrist grabbed by Eren and placed back by her side. He then reached up towards her cheek and began caressing it with his thumb before giving her his typical grin that made her week at the knees.  
She stared into his eyes for a little while, hazel brown locking with the sea-green orbs as she gave him a soft smile.

"You idiot..." She mumbled just before she was interrupted by Eren's lips smashing into hers.


	6. Cold

Time seemed to stand still as their lips moved together as one. His lips felt so urgent on hers as he moved closer, deepening the kiss. Liz was trapped between the wall she leaned against and Eren's body pressing into her. He carefully placed one of his hands behind her head while the other one caressed the small of her back, sending sparks down her spine. He broke the kiss only for a moment to ask her;  
"Is this okay with you?"  
To which she could only answer with a small nod as she took small, quivering breaths. The response was good enough as seconds later his tongue was lightly gliding over her bottom lip pleading for entrance. Unsure, she opened her mouth to let him in, their tongues battling for dominance which she granted him almost immediately.  
He picked her up, his lips never leaving hers as they moved into the living room where he slowly placed her on the sofa. His touch was careful and soft, as if she was made of porcelain and he was afraid he would break her.  
Their tongues still danced against each other as she felt him smiling into the kiss while cupping her cheeks. Red rushed to her face and her body tingled as heat pooled into her stomach. As both she and Eren became breathless, he moved away and placed a small peck against her lips before kissing along her jaw line down to her neck. He teased the tender flesh, grazing his teeth on it ever so gently before biting and sucking on it for a while, causing a small moan to escape from the back of her throat, earning a groan from Eren. The patch on her skin became red as he moved along; creating a couple more marks on her neck as if it was a canvas for him to work on.

Meanwhile, his hands roamed around her back and sides, massaging her which sent chills down her spine and she breathed into his neck. Her voice came out ragged and breathy as she begged him;  
"P-please..." He chuckled slightly, as he carried on leaving bites and marks along her neck and collarbone.  
"Hmm?" Came his response as he suddenly broke away from her and he sat up to admire his work.  
Various red patches covered her neck, her face was slightly flushed and her chest rose and fell heavily. Her breaths were short and uneven. She avoided eye contact with Eren but his hands cupped her cheeks again to grab her attention and he gazed into her eyes for a moment. The look they exchanged was full of lust, something he couldn't give into just yet.

His hand moved to rest on her thigh gently, causing her to take a sharp breath. She avoided his gaze as she whispered;  
"P-please...stop teasing." She paused and finally looked back into his eyes as she continued;  
"Let's...carry on." Her hazel orbs darkened from lust, her features were softly highlighted by the moon's light strolling in. God, she was so tempting. So beautiful.  
He smiled at her;  
"Let's not rush this, shall we?" He said before he planted another kiss on her lips, then her cheek, indicating that this was where they stopped.  
Slightly disappointed, she nodded and he carried her into his bedroom.

After he set her down and placed the cover over her, he kissed her forehead as he whispered;  
"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He heard her softly mumble something along the lines of 'goodnight' while she slipped into sleep.  
Eren walked into his bathroom to find his hair a mess, it was probably Liz's doing as her hands gripped and stroked his hair while he teased her. He shook his head and smiled to himself before he grabbed a pillow and a blanked to settle down to sleep on the same sofa they tempted each other on not too long ago.

* * *

Eren awoke the next morning regretting his decision to drink, even if it was only a little portion compared to Armin and the others. His head felt like it was about to split in half and every small noise sounded like grenades exploding near the sofa he slept on. He unlocked his phone to find a text from Marco;

_'Hey, Eren. I managed to drag Jean's ass home along with Armin's. Reiner and Berthold took care of Annie and Mikasa so don't worry about them either. Connie and Sasha...well, I'm pretty sure they're still sleeping on Sasha's living room floor so they should be fine too. Hope you and Elizabeth got home alright, I'd hate to be her when she wakes up though. She'll probably have a hell of a hangover but I'm sure she'll be fine with you...;)  
~Marco'_

Eren chuckled to himself. It was bad enough that Marco had to deal with Jean's drunken face but to have a passed out Armin to take care of too... It was a well known fact that the poor blonde couldn't deal with alcohol, and judging by the amount he had, even his grandchildren will be hung-over.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the soft humming that came from the kitchen travelling along with the smell of breakfast.  
He stood up carefully, his headache still coming at him in waves of intense pain.  
"Great..." He huffed before he slowly made his way into the kitchen.

Inside, Liz was already up and working on breakfast which consisted of a couple slices of bacon, some fried eggs and two toasts. The way she arranged the items on the plates looked as if she considered the mastery of cooking an art-form. She seemed really comfortable, twirling around the kitchen, grabbing two cups from the cupboard and pouring tea in them. A minute passed before she stopped to finally admire her now finished work as she found Eren standing in the door grinning and giggling like some kind of silly schoolgirl.  
"Whaaat?" She laughed at his expression.  
"Oh, nothing." He replied. "I see you made yourself at home. Good." He gave her a gentle smile which she returned almost immediately. "I guess you're not feeling the events of yesterday either. Lucky..." He laughed as his headache took over once again and his expression filled with pain. Liz quickly grabbed some Ibuprofen and water and handed them to the brunette and watched him chug both down swiftly.  
"Yeah, I feel as fresh as a damn daisy. No hangover, no pain. Guess I'm just lucky like that, eh?"  
They exchanged another set of smiles before sitting down to devour the breakfast Liz produced.  
"Dear god, this is amazing. I might just have to keep you locked up in here so you can make my breakfast every single morning."  
"You wouldn't have to force me to stay here." She replied simply as the memory of the previous night came rushing back to both of them. They both blushed crimson and avoided any unnecessary eye contact as they quietly finished their food.

After packing away in the kitchen, Eren headed to the bathroom to clean himself up a little while Liz entertained herself with some cheesy movie that was on TV. A good 10 minutes later Eren joined her, both teenagers awkwardly sitting on the sofa where they made out the previous night.  
For the next hour they moved closer and closer to each other, still avoiding each other's gaze though glancing at one another every now and then when they thought the other person wasn't watching.  
It was all innocent up until the moment they both managed to glance at each other at the exact same time, their eyes locked, causing Liz to quickly move in and plant her lips against Eren's softly. Her kiss was sweet as she shyly moved closer to him, placing her arms around Eren's neck. It was all so very similar but so very different compared to the kiss they shared before. The feelings remained the same but neither dared to move closer or away. They simply sat there, lips planted on each other, listening to the other person's breathing, feeling the vibrations going through their bodies.

What made them finally move away was Liz's phone vibrating in her pocket prom an incoming call. It was a terribly hung-over Sasha requesting her help in cleaning her place up and possibly bringing a truckload of Ibuprofen to bring her back to life.

* * *

Eren and Liz said their goodbyes at Eren's front door but before Liz decided to walk away she stole another peck on his lips and smiled back at him as she strolled into the elevator down to the taxi waiting to take her back to Sasha's home. Even minutes after she was gone, Eren still grinned like a complete fool before he turned around and began humming to himself as he closed the door behind him. Life was good.  
At the same time Liz was already sat in the taxi, a wide smile forming on her lips while typing up a text she meant to send to Sasha informing her that she'll be at hers soon. Her moment of happiness and peace however was rudely interrupted as the sound of tires screeching filled the air and a large object smashed against Elizabeth's side of the car, knocking the air out of her lungs. The air was stiff around her as she listened to her panicked, uneven breathing before all sound faded out and she was left in the complete darkness all by herself.

_ She felt cold. So damn cold._


	7. Ruins

**A little warning, this chapter is slightly more explicit than the previous ones and there will be a little gore. Nothing serious. Just a lil' warning for you guys.  
Anyways, thank you so much for reading and as always, reviews are kindly appreciated!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikasa and Berthold briefly said goodbyes as she stepped out into the cold autumn wind and he walked back inside to tend to the still unconscious Armin. He really shouldn't have had so much to drink...

It couldn't have been later than 11pm as she got closer to her destination, which was her own home.  
She made her way down the streets, her steps light and quick as the wind lifted her raven hair out of her face every now and then. For some reason it seemed exceptionally cold for September and she was certain that it wasn't a good sign.  
As she reached a tall apartment complex she frowned;  
"Eren lives here, isn't he...?" She whispered to herself, before suddenly realising how uncomfortable and nervous she got just by thinking of him.

Despite the small age difference, she and Eren have always been close. With Mikasa's parents dying when she was merely 7, she didn't have anyone to rely on. That was until the Yaeger parents took her in and raised her as their own. Back then, she considered Eren her little brother whom had to protect, and it was a good thing too; he seemed to pull in trouble as if he was a magnet. Countless times she saved his ass from the older children who picked on him, but as they both got older Eren seemed to appreciate her good deeds less and less.  
It was almost as if he feared that he'd be stuck roaming around in Mikasa's shadow for the rest of his life unless he separates himself from here there and then. This was particularly painful for her especially after she started developing feelings for him around the age of 14. Of course, she hid these feeling deep down where no-one, not even her may find them. Bottling up her feelings proved to be a horrific idea after she moved out left the Yaeger family when she begun college at the age of 16. She spent countless nights in her dorm room regretting all the hidden feelings she kept from Eren that wouldn't be able to surface.  
All the years of pain that added up dulled her real personality and crafted her into the heartless ice-queen she appeared to be. It was the countless amounts of emotional rejections she suffered from Eren as well as others that have pushed her into the cold and closed state she was in. She just felt like every time she attempted to get close to people they would simply push her away as if she was nothing to them. While that didn't apply to everyone, she still decided that it was best to shield herself from anymore rejections and shut down her emotions.

She walked past Eren's apartment and straight down the next couple of streets deep in thoughts as she heard the screech of tires on the pavement. She turned just in time to see a car drive straight into a taxi as it was about to turn the corner which all ended with a loud crash. While she was standing reasonably far from both cars she still threw both her arms in front of her face to shield herself from any parts that may fly towards her.  
Following the crash, an ominous silence set in. She finally gathered the courage to remove her arms which were still hiding her face only to find both the taxi and the car molded together in a total wreck. Both vehicles' fronts were completely destroyed to the point of no return and even the back side of the taxi was affected, with pieces from the other car sticking in through the window, leaving not much if any space for survivors.

She ran up to the wreck, meanwhile dialing 999 in the hopes of them being able to save anyone.  
As she approached the taxi's side, she was met with the gruesome view of the driver's arms as well as lower half completely and utterly destroyed by the front of the other car. There wasn't much blood, only a couple drops silently dripping off the broken window and onto the pavement. She realised that the man couldn't be saved and moved onto the other car as she locked her phone after notifying both the ambulance and the police. The driver seemed to be breathing, though half of his face was plastered along the steering wheel. A mixture of blood, teeth and saliva produced a strong and horrible odour that got her feeling more than just a little sick. She backed off, and a painful whimper hit her ears. She stood silently for a couple more moments before hearing the same whimper coming from the back of the taxi.  
She advanced towards the noise to find a similar face peeking through the wreckage of the car. Brown locks were trapped and pulled between the pieces of metal that flew in from the other vehicle and her body was slightly twisted, her chest was caught straight between her and her driver's seat and her limbs also cornered in-between the scraps. Her face was slightly swollen and bruised but still well recognizable stared right at Mikasa, her eyes pleading her help. Mikasa stared at the body wide-eyed as realization hit her.  
"Elizabeth?"

* * *

"Levi, did you hear that...?" The brunette woman looked through her glasses, right down at her peer with a worried look on her face.  
"What the hell are you talking about four eyes?" The shorter man looked back up at her with a hint of disbelief in his eyes.  
"No, I'm not kidding grumpy..." She joked, though she did not look like she was in the mood for such things. The raven haired man sighed audibly as she gave him her best puppy eyes. "Can we at least have a look at what happened? I have a bad feeling..."  
"Oh for the love of god, Hanji! Fine, let's go and take a look at the absolute fucking nothingness you're all so worried about." He mumbled to her, though he couldn't deny the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach that was slowly building.

The pair turned a couple corners in complete silence before they both stopped dead in their tracks. They stared at the wreckage of the two collided cars in the middle of the road, having a clear sight of the crushed and mangled bodies of the drivers though before either could comment on the gruesome scene Levi noticed a few sounds of struggle coming from the other side of the taxi. He progressed towards the source of the sounds only to find his own student kneeling in front of the wreckage, making a poor attempt at opening the damaged backdoor of the taxi. He watched her for a moment as she continued her struggle to rip open the door, drops of sweat beading on her forehead. Her expression was rather panicky, but determined at the same time. He walked up to her, stopping inches away from the scene.

"I'd be wrong to assume you're trying to rob this damn wreck, no?" He stated coldly, no hint of humour in his voice. The younger female stared up at the man. The expression she carried was shocked to say the least, though it wasn't because of Levi's sudden appearance. Levi peeked inside the derelict only to find a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him.  
"What on Earth..."  
"She's trapped inside damnit, stop standing around and help me open the fucking door or she'll be crushed you oblivious ass!" Levi was taken aback by Mikasa's sudden outburst but decided to ignore it as he knelt beside her and tugged on the door. As they both yanked on the piece of ruined metal it started becoming looser and looser only to finally come undone after a couple more pulls and fell on the pavement with a loud clang.

Hanji found her way around the cars a few moments later with her mobile in her hand.  
"Ambulance is apparently on their way already someone must've called them but it'll take another few minutes for them to get here they're stuck in traffic or something is anyone even alive dear god." She said it all in one breath before fixing her gaze on the slightly twisted body of Elizabeth inside the wreckage.  
"My...god" She breathed as Levi and Mikasa got up to try and free the body from the death-trap.

First they attempted to pull away the front seat without any luck since the first half of the taxi was practically destroyed from the impact. The trio managed to pull the backseat into its original position thus freeing Elizabeth's body. They dared not to touch her just in case but they didn't need to as the familiar sound of an ambulance sounded from nearby.

* * *

Eren was in spread along his sofa, staring at his TV which only served as background noise as he was lost in his thoughts. He played the scene of the previous night with Elizabeth again and again and smiled to himself as he remembered her scent and the way she tasted. He could've spent another half an hour simply going over the memory of the way their lips collided if his phone hadn't rudely interrupted his reminiscing.  
He glanced at the screen to find 'Mikasa' written over it. He found it unusual for her to call him at this time and after giving it a little thought he decided to answer.  
"I've got the worst headache, this better be worth it, sis." He said jokingly, but the voice on the other side did not match his mood.  
"Eren, it's about Elizabeth." She did not sound a bit like herself; her voice was shaking slightly as she spoke and he could almost see the lifeless expression on her face that she normally wore when something horrible had happened.  
"Huh?"  
"Get down here, something happened..." She stated simply before she ended the call.

When he finally got down to the street Mikasa mentioned he was greeted by the sight of ambulance and police lights mixing and almost blinding him. He glanced at the result of the collision between a car and a strangely familiar looking taxi. Realisation hit him when he caught the sight of paramedics carrying a young girl around his age inside the ambulance. The girl seemed to have noticed him too as she looked straight at him without glancing away for a second. He stared at her bloodied face before his sea green eyes locked with the well-known hazel ones.

He gazed after the ambulance in incredulity as it got further and further away from his location, carrying the girl he held in his arms not even an hour ago, not even sure that she was alive anymore..


	8. Rage

It hadn't even been an hour after the accident by the time most of Elizabeth's group of friends gathered and waited anxiously for any news on her wellbeing.  
The trio of Reiner, Berthold and Annie camped on the row of chairs near Elizabeth's hospital room while Jean and Marco tried to catch some shut-eye huddling somewhere nearby on the floor. Armin settled with reading one of his chunky books although he didn't pay attention to half of what he was reading, instead he kept his eye on Eren who paced back and forth in front of the hospital room with an unreadable look spread across his face. It worried the blonde to no ends when he couldn't read his best friend's otherwise crystal clear expression.  
Somewhere in the corner of the corridor stood Levi, with his usual blank-face, staring straight at the ill-white wall in front of him, while leaning against the one behind him.

Mikasa attempted to occupy herself by mimicking Marco and Jean without much luck. Her mind was too full of the events that happened merely hours ago to be able to sleep. Witnessing another death after her parent's _and _her adoptive parent's passing probably would've destroyed the last of her sanity. While no one really talked about the death of the Yaeger parents so neither she, nor Eren were reminded of the tragedy, memories still often attacked her mind when she least expected.  
As she watched Eren pacing along the corridor she noticed the same empty look on his face that he wore at his own parent's funeral. Back when he and Mikasa received the phone call that his parents had an accident and were hospitalised with some serious injuries, Eren hid behind his mask of hope for days. He believed that his parents would pull through, even when everyone else around him realised that they were a lost cause. Mikasa watched him finding out that his parents were gone, she watched as his heart shattered into tiny fractures that seemed like they would never piece together again. But eventually he healed. And now, she might just have to watch him live through that hell again.  
Mikasa could see him preparing himself for the heartbreak he might have to suffer through again and just watching him made her stomach twist in the most painful of ways. His eyes flickered around the room, taking in the sight of all the people who decided to wait with him. If it wasn't for the pain he was feeling he probably would've flashed his usual thankful grin, but all he managed was to send Mikasa a tight, doleful smile. Deep in thought, she never noticed as she nodded off, only when she awoke about an hour later to Sasha's sobbing.  
The brunette girl sat in the middle of the hallway, gripping Connie as tight as it was humanly possible as she poured her emotions right onto his shirt in the form of tears.  
"It's all my fault!" She cried out while Connie attempted to calm her down a little. He reached up and lifted her chin so her deep brown eyes connected with his pale green ones.  
"Sash, you know it wasn't your fault; it's all a horrible coinc-"The boy was cut off as Sasha slammed back into his chest and continued to weep.  
"NO" She whimpered, "If I didn't ask her to help me clean up then she never would have gotten into that DAMN accident." She was being a lot louder than she should have which earned her the group a glare from a nurse that was passing by, though it was ignored by everyone.  
Minutes later Connie was still gently rocking her in his arms though her sobs were becoming quieter until all that could be heard were the occasional sniffs.

Most of the group was either asleep or way too deep in thought to make a sound. The corridor once again became silent that was only broken every now and again by Eren's shoes as they hit the floor a little too hard.  
He refused to rest while she was in pain.

* * *

"Eren stop, this won't make things any better!" Armin's shaky voice travelled along the empty hospital halls. After 7 hours of waiting, the group still hadn't been allowed to see Elizabeth or even find out whether she'll make it or not.  
"SHUT UP ARMIN, FOR FUCK'S SAKE I DON'T CARE." Eren's sudden outburst shocked his blonde friend to say the least. His rage did not help the tension that was already building steadily.  
"Sorry..." Armin all but whispered as he stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Eren. He really wasn't suited for this kind of emotional pressure and he could feel himself losing it a little as Eren continued his raging.  
"Well it's not enough to be sorry is it?! We're out here doing fuck all while god knows what's going on with Elizabeth? Is she even alive? She could be fucking _dead _for all we know..." Eren made sure to put extra emphasis on 'dead' as he stared at the blonde. No one wanted to interject, knowing that interrupting Eren's furious ranting never resulted in anything good. This just gave him all the reason to carry on;  
"I mean, what's even the point in this, huh? Just casually sitting out here and waiting like obedient fucking d-" He was cut short as the soft thump of a fist connecting with Eren's jaw filled the air. He stumbled backwards as blood slowly trailed down from his nose. He lifted his head up to find Levi standing in front of him with the same fixed expression he always worse. His relatively small body hid Armin who was peaking over the older man's shoulder.

"Listen here, shitty brat..." He began, his face never moving or twitching once.  
"How about you stop being such a little bitch and shut your face? As if your whining is going to fix her state. Take your balls out of your purse and stop taking your anger out on blondie here." He turned a little and pointed at a still shocked Armin. His tone remained even as he spoke. He didn't sound angry or frustrated. In fact, his voice carried a somewhat bored tone which angered Eren even more.  
Eren practically threw himself at Levi in rage but the attack was short lived as Reiner jumped in to hold him back almost instantly. He struggled for a while in the boy's arms but he soon realised there was no point. It was a good thing Reiner was about twice as wide as Eren; he was the perfect person to hold him back when the time came. Eren slumped forward a little, his head hanging aimlessly as he was staring at the floor. A few drops of blood hit the ground as it carried on trickling from Eren's nose. He finally registered the impact of the punch and his cheek starting pulsating with a sharp pain he couldn't quite place.  
Levi watched the brunette for a while as he hung in Reiner's arms before he spoke up again.  
"Better?" His voice was surprisingly soft and it made Eren look back up immediately. Levi studied the younger's face with his head slightly cocked to the side.  
Eren nodded before fixed his gaze back on the floor, as if counting tiles were the most interesting thing. A heavy silence followed which was interrupted by Levi's questioning 'hm?' as Eren's shoulders began to shake softly. The salty taste of tears mixed with the metallic flavour of the crimson liquid as the mix fell on the floor in small droplets. Choked sobs escaped Eren's lips which became increasingly louder until he had broken down completely.

Reiner let go of Eren's shoulders and the boy slumped to the floor, not really aware of his surroundings as his snivels continued. Armin stepped out of Levi's shadow and sat in front of Eren, watching him silently before wrapping his arms around his friend's shaking body. Slowly, Marco and Jean got up from their sleeping spot and made their way over to Armin and Eren. They too, knelt down and embraced the pair, showing their support. The trio of Annie, Berthold and Reiner tried their best to join in and however awkward they may have looked, they still cuddled up to them.  
Mikasa, Sasha and Connie mimicked their action and scooted over to the group. Connie somehow managed to get to the middle of the bunch and practically crushed Eren into his tiny body. The brunette gave out a small chuckle in-between sobs and looked up to smile at his friends embracing him.

He looked up to find Levi watching him with a surprisingly soft expression. Eren shot him a grin before speaking up;  
"Heichou, you messed up my face.." He laughed while rubbing his sore jaw. Levi glared at the younger boy though he couldn't help but be amused. He went from rage to sorrow to happy in the span of about 5 minutes. This Jaeger kid really was something...  
"Call me Heichou again Jaeger, and I'll even out the other side of your face too..." The reply earned Levi laughs from the group as Eren scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah that...that won't be needed..." He laughed a little nervously.

"You're a crazy little shit, you know that Jaeger?" Jean grinned, ignoring Marco's hushed attempts to shut him up.  
"Whatever, horse-face." Eren shot back almost instantly, still returning Jean's beam before nodding apologetically at Marco.  
"Like little children..." Sighed Marco before he was pulled in for another embrace by Jean.  
"Don't you worry about it, freckles."

Moments later, the door leading to Elizabeth's room opened to reveal a young nurse. She eyed the group for a while as slowly everyone turned to face her. They stood for what seemed like hours, staring each other down before the nurse decided to speak up;

"Any visitors for uh...Elizabeth Williams?

When she finished her sentence she barely had time to step outside before Eren rushed through the door and swiftly closed it behind him. The click of the lock echoed through the corridor as silence settled once again.

* * *

**A/N  
****Okay this chapter is published a lot later than I originally planned, sorry about that.  
****I'll probably end up updating less frequently than I have so far due to school starting again and all that but I'll make sure to have at least 2/3 chapters out every week.  
****Thank so much you for reading and as always, reviews are appreciated greatly!  
****Until next time...**


	9. Confusion

**Uuuuuh yeah, it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry about that ._.  
I also edited the rating and the description and decided to go back onto my initial idea of an ErexLevixOC love triangle whatnot so if you're really not a fan of Ereri then here's a warning for you... Not sure how this will go so let me know what you think about the changes. :)  
Okay. On with the story then!**

* * *

As Eren pushed inside the hospital room the all too familiar scent of antiseptics hit him. It reminded him of the times he visited his parents; first with Mikasa and a few other family friends, then slowly Eren simply became the only company of the unconscious bodies of the Jaeger parents. He paused for a moment as an attempt to prevent the rush of memories from years ago. He clenched his eyes shut and focused on his breathing and the wild beating of his heart. When he felt like he was relatively calm he slowly opened his eyes again to scan the room in front of him.  
It was clean. Way too clean.

The room itself was rather small, as expected of a public hospital though it wasn't the kind of small that felt choking to him. The walls, much like the ones out in the corridors were an off-white colour which were empty of any decorations apart from the windows. In the right corner of the room stood a dark wooden table with a few chair placed around it. The left corner was a single bed just under the windows, besides it stood a large machine which had several tubes coming out of it and were hooked straight into the figure sleeping on the bed.

_Elizabeth._

The moment Eren finally laid eyes on her body he rushed over to her side, dragging one of the chairs he found with him. Trying to make as little noise as he could, he set the chair besides the bed and settled on it. Eren listened to the soft beeping of the machine next to him, letting him know that Elizabeth was at least alive.  
She looked so peaceful as she slept; her face was straight, with no lines of worry or stress visible, only the pure ivory colour of her skin present. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed heavily, an obvious sign that she was deep in sleep.  
He didn't get much alone time with Elizabeth however, since the door opened a good 10 minutes after he settled down besides her.

Sasha poked her head in the room, and once she saw Eren staring back at her she gestured for the rest of the group to move inside. Soon enough the hospital room became way too small for everyone's liking as it now occupied not only Eren and a sleeping Elizabeth, but also the large group of Mikasa and Armin right by the other side of the bed, Annie, Berthold and Reiner sitting on the leftover chairs in the corner of the room, Sasha, Connie, Jean and Marco by the end of the bed, Ymir and Christa behind them and a very quiet Levi right by the door.

Even though the space of the room became way too tight once the group was inside, it didn't prevent them from camping down and wait for Elizabeth to wake up.  
Hours and various nurse visiting later it became clear that Elizabeth wasn't going to wake up for a while. Despite Eren's constant querying about Elizabeth's situation all he managed to find out was that she suffered most hits and squeezes on her arms and legs though they aren't broken. Her ribs were fully intact as well, slightly bruised though. The most disconcerting factor was the fact that no-one really knew how much damage her head took so the doctors couldn't determine exactly how bad the situation really was.

* * *

"Hey Eren.." Christa spoke up finally, getting his attention.  
"I think it's best if you leave now too. I'm sure you'd rather sleep in your own bed, you can always come back tomorrow, right?" She watched the remaining people gathered around the hospital bed. It was only Armin, Mikasa and Eren now. The rest of the group left after Eren managed to convince them that he'll be fine on his own, though Armin, Mikasa and Christa decided to stay despite his disagreeing.  
Eren shook his head softly at Christa's comment.  
"No, I want to stay. I should be here when she wakes up. I have to be. But you guys go on ahead." He gestured to the other three in front of him.

Armin was ready to complain but before he could say anything Mikasa stood up to stretch and began gathering their belongings. She grabbed Armin's hand and they were halfway to the door when she turned back.  
"Call us when something happens?" She said it as more of a statement rather than a question and didn't really wait for his reply before she dragged both blondes out the door.

A pregnant silence settled on the room as Eren sat back in his seat. As he waited he lost most sense of time and the seconds he counted on the clock washed into minutes which slowly turned into hours. He nodded off soon enough and never noticed the door opening again, revealing a short figure with raven hair.

* * *

Eren awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of clean white sheets and a scent he couldn't quite place. He attempted to lift his head but he felt too tired to do so and instead he groaned into his pillow. After a little struggle he was finally able to twist a little so he could fully turn his body but in the process he bumped into something. Something soft and warm. He twisted his body again which caused him to bump the 'thing' yet again. Moments later a soft grunt could be heard as well as the sound of the covers rustling. Then silence. Eren waited with his breath held and his mind running over all the possibilities of where he really was. The place smelled way too clean to be his room and it definitely wasn't Mikasa's room either...

The sound of movement pulled him back from his thoughts as he concentrated on any little noises.

"Oi, brat." Eren's eyes shot open as he practically flew out of the bed while letting out a rather girlish scream, landing on the floor straight on his ass. A 'tch' could be heard from behind him and he immediately twisted his head to see what was going on. His wide sea-green eyes met a pair of bored silver ones.  
"H-heicou?!"

"Yes brat that's it, scream louder the neighbour couldn't hear you clear enough..." He muttered to the shocked teen.  
"What on Earth?" Eren stuttered as he frantically looked around the room, trying to take everything in all at once and make sense of the situation.

"You were sleeping in the hospital, idiot." Levi stated simply. "You looked a little pathetic, knocked out on the chair so I brought you here..."

"I...thank you." Eren finally managed as he stood up, a little flustered.

Levi moved closer to the boy until they were mere inches apart.

"So...don't you think I should get something in return for such a...good deed...?" The older man whispered, causing Eren to shiver a little.

"H-huh?!" Eren turned to face him, not realising how close their faces were. Face to face, their lips were close. Way too close. Eren could practically feel Levi's breath on his lips to which he could only react by blushing furiously, but not daring to move away.

"So brat?" Levi whispered again. His voice was low and raspy, obvious that he must have woken up a few minutes ago. Eren didn't want to admit how attractive his voice really was in that moment.

"Uh..." Was all Eren could manage before Levi leaned a little closer before a slight smirk appeared on his lips and finally moved away.  
Eren let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and watched as Levi disappeared through the bedroom door.

"You want breakfast, brat?" He heard Levi shout back from what was probably the kitchen.  
"No, thank you! But..." Eren trailed off, not sure if he should finish his sentence.

"What?" Eren jumped slightly as Levi appeared in front of him again.  
"Maybe...could you take me back to the hospital?" He rushed the words out, a little afraid of Levi's reaction. The raven haired man shrugged a little before gesturing towards the kitchen with his head.  
"If you have breakfast with me I'll take you." With that he turned and walked out again.

Eren couldn't help but sigh as he stood at the centre of Levi's bedroom, more than confused.

"What did I get myself into...?" He muttered to himself before making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Breakfast was calm, with neither Levi nor Eren saying much, just staring down at their plates in silence. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence however. Levi an uncharacteristic amount of questions and topic to talk to Eren about, but being Levi, he bit his tongue and decided to eat in complete tranquillity. Even though he didn't show and it hasn't even been a month since they met, he liked the brat. He enjoyed having him in his lessons more than he cared to admit and he caught himself trying to catch his deep green eyes on more than one occasion. He couldn't help but be drawn towards the boy and even though he knew that no good would ever come from his affection, he just couldn't stop himself.  
Once they had arrived to the hospital, Eren all but ran inside the building, unable to contain his nervous excitement. They made their way up a long row of stairs until they arrived to the third floor where Elizabeth was held at.

They learned from the nurses that she was currently slipping in and out of consciousness but she was bound to wake up fully sooner or later. And of course Eren wanted to be there when she finally came back to reality.

The pair of Levi and Eren settled down beside Elizabeth's bed before Levi turned towards the younger boy.

"Oi, Jaeger."

"Can't you address me with my first name for once...sir." Eren snapped a little, staring up at Levi.

"No." He replied with a straight face before carrying on. "So what's Elizabeth to you? I mean, she's not family I'm guessing."  
"Oh..." Eren's face fell at the question, obvious that he didn't really know the answer himself.  
"Well..." He began after a few moments of silence. "Let's just say she's someone important I don't want to lose." Eren smiled to himself a little as he spoke in a way that made Levi's chest tighten.

_'Why do I even care how close the brat is to her?' _Levi questioned himself. It was so unlikely of him to be pulled down by something like this. He wasn't even allowed to feel anything towards the Jaeger kid, was he? So why did he feel so bad, just listening to Eren calling Elizabeth 'important'?

"Do you love, Eren?" He finally spoke up, his voice colder than he originally intended it to.

"I..." Eren attempted a reply but he was interrupted by a soft hum coming from neither males. They both turned their heads to see Elizabeth, her hazel eyes wide, staring at the men in front on her.

Eren's eyes immediately brightened up as he moved closer to the girl.

"Liz! You're awake thank god! I was so worried about you, and so were Sasha and Armin and Christa and everyone!" He rushed her with a bunch of sentences that seemed to bring more confusion into her eyes. She continued to eye both Eren and Levi before turning to look around the room.

Moments passed and Elizabeth was still taking in her surroundings, her expression becoming more and more unreadable as each second passed.

"Uh...Liz? Are you okay? Should I call a nurse or something?" Eren spoke again which caused Elizabeth to nap her head back at him. Eren's eyes widened a little as he noticed something slightly off about her, but he wasn't quite sure what. He reached towards her hair but she jerked her body away from her in shock.

"It's okay, Liz it's just me." He almost whispered. He reached out towards her and this time she stayed completely still. He stroked her hair a little, noticing how significantly shorter it was.

"Why are you so shocked brat? Half her hair was practically pulled out when we got her out of the car so they had to chop most of it off." Levi muttered to him finally.

Eren continued to move his fingers through the short stands before his hand was stopped by Elizabeth's. She grabbed his wrist and stared up at him, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

She opened her mouth to speak, her voice coming out barely above a whisper and shaking slightly;  
_  
"Who the hell are you people...?"_**  
**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN  
I should stop finishing my chapters with cliff-hangers but it's too much fun writing it this way.  
I know I haven't been updating properly but I shall try to fix that. If I don't fuck up then you should expect a new chapter by Friday the latest okay? Okay. **


End file.
